poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas comforts Luna
This is how Thomas comforts Luna in The Death of the Sun Princess. Princess Luna: crying Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: sniffs My dear sister... They took her from me. Ryan F-Freeman: Who took her? Princess Luna: royal Canterlot voice THOSE ACCURSED EVIL COUNTERPARTS OF US!!! normal voice They killed her. They took her life away. They took her away forever. Ryan F-Freeman: I knew it. My ears ring from the royal Canterlot voice of yours. Princess Luna: I will never forget that day. Ryan F-Freeman: Me too. Maybe I can speak in the royal Canterlot voice. flashback of the day Celestia was killed Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, no!! Brian the Crocodile:the Cyberking's voice WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? Evil Celestia: Ha, ha, ha! Crash Bandicoot: What's so funny? Evil Celestia: Nothing. It's just that I now rule this kingdom. Matau T. Monkey: Not this time, Celestia clone! Evil version of Matau shows up Matau T. Monkey: Is that me? nods Matau T. Monkey: Who are you? evil version of Twilight Sparkle appears and she's wearing a pendant flashback ends and Luna resumes crying Princess Luna: Tia! roars in rage and puts Twilight's crown on his head Thomas: his hand on Luna's shoulder There. There. We will bring your sister back for you. We promise. Ryan F-Freeman:royal Canterlot voice THEN WE'LL GET THOSE VILLIANS WHAT'S COMING TO THEM!!! Princess Luna: But how can we bring Tia back? Thomas: And how did Ryan sound like you? Anyways, I hope we can get Celestria back for you. Ryan F-Freeman:royal Canterlot voice IF ONLY WE CAN REVIVE YOUR SISTER, PRINCESS LUNA!!! gasps Ryan F-Freeman: What? What? Thomas: I know someone who can help. Ryan F-Freeman: Who and why did I sound like Princess Luna? takes Ryan to the Realm of Primes Ryan F-Freeman: That's the same place where I see Luna's sister and Primus made me a Prime and a prince. nods. Flashback Primus: We have been watching you, a long, long time, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Primus?Princess Celestia Princess Celestia? What did I do for Thomas? Primus: I brought her to tell you what she said to Twilight Sparkle, Ryan. Princess Celestia: Congratulations, Ryan. I knew you could do it Ryan F-Freeman: Princess... I don't understand. What did I do? Primus: You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a Trainbot like Timothy was not able to do. He doesn't understand friendship like you and Thomas does. You have proven that you are ready. Ryan F-Freeman: Ready? Ready for what? Primus: You'll see. song Celestia's Ballad starts playing Princess Celestia: You've come such a long, long way~ And I've watched you from that very first day~ To see how you might grow~ To see what you might do~ To see what you've been through~ And all the ways you've made me proud of you~ It's time now for a new change to come~ You've grown up and your new life has begun~ To go where you will go~ To see what you will see~ To find what you will be~ For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny~ and Princess Celestia uses their magic on Ryan magic engulfs Ryan and a flash of light happens. Meanwhile on Cybertron Bumblebee: Have you seen Ryan, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Nope.up to the sky and saw Ryan's cutie mark Look! I saw Ryan's cutie mark. cutie mark floats down to the ground and disappears to reveal Ryan Ratchet: Ryan! There you are. Thomas: You're ok, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? Are you ok? gets up and reveal himself to have wings like Twilight and Cybertronian armor Thomas: Wow! You've got wings like Twilight. Crash Bandicoot: You got awesome armor, Ryan. And you got wings like an Alicorn. I don't know that is possible. Pinkie Pie:screaming Alicorn party!!!a party kazoo cheering off-screen Fluttershy: Wow, Ryan. You look just like a Prime and a prince. comes over Optimus Prime: That's because he IS a Prime and a prince. friends gasp Jessica Fairbrother: Wait a second.out a glass of water Do this with me, Pinkie Pie. Pie nods and pulls out a glass of water. Jessica and Pinkie drinks their drink then spits it out Thomas: Ryan became a Prime?! nods Ryan F-Freeman: A... a Prime and a Prince? nods Optimus Prime: Yes, Ryan. When you helped Thomas fit in the world where Timothy is, you have displayed the fact that we can see your charity, your compassion, your devotion, integrity, optimism, and of course, bravery. Crash Bandicoot: And the true leadership of a true Prime and prince, Optimus. Don't forget about that. Optimus Prime: Yes, Crash. That too. Ryan F-Freeman: But.. does that mean I won't be your student anymore? Celestia nods Princess Celestia: Not in the same way as before. Optimus and I'll still be there to guide you, but we're all your students now too. You are an inspiration to us all, Ryan. friends bow to him Ryan F-Freeman: But.. what am I going to do now? Isn't there a book about being a Prime and a prince I should read? Optimus Prime:giggles There will be time for that later. A coronation has to be planed.Ratchet Ratchet. Gather all Cybertronian citizens. Ratchet: On it. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Twilight. I can't believe that I became a Prime and a prince. You know what color my armor is. Twilight tells Ryan about what happened, a coronation [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan